


Quarantine

by WitcherSexual



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Geralt, Coën is Nonbinary, Coën uses they/them, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Implied Top Aiden (The Witcher), M/M, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Not Beta because I’m tired, Polyamory, Quarantine, Switch Lambert (The Witcher), The Witchers are Ex Military, They are Professors now, Top Eskel (The Witcher), Top Jaskier | Dandelion, Trans character written by trans author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:22:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24919045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitcherSexual/pseuds/WitcherSexual
Summary: Jaskier, Coën, Eskel and Geralt are professors at Oxenfurt University. Lambert is a mechanic and Aiden is a lawyer, here’s how they all are coping during the 2020 lockdown.Based in the UK because I represent.
Relationships: Aiden/Lambert (The Witcher), Coën/Eskel (The Witcher), Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Lambert, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	Quarantine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ironhawkofmischief](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironhawkofmischief/gifts).



> Gifted to the brilliant writer Ironhawkofmischief because they wrote one like this and it’s been a huge inspiration for this. So thank you for he wonderful story. 
> 
> This has been rattling in my head since the start of quarantine so I’ve finally written it. And Coën uses they/them because I love enby Witchers and I get to choose. 
> 
> Aiden/Lambert and Eskel/Coën are very background but they are established.

Jaskier was one of the most loved professors in the University, this was a known fact to everyone. He was adored by everyone and fell in love far too easily, which is how he ended up with three ex-military men as his partners while two of them had other partners. 

First it was Geralt, sweet Geralt who had come back after being medically discharged, he got a job working at the same University, an engineering professor. Then came Eskel, they knew each other from a tour they completed together, discharged after a bomb blew up when it wasn’t meant to and he got a job working in History at the University as well. Then came Little Lambert, medically discharged for PTSD. He picked up a job in the local garage, where he met Aiden. Coën was the newest addition to their group, as they arrived a year after Aiden. Jaskier and Coën had been friends for years before Jaskier introduced them to Eskel. 

They bought a house together, Aiden being a lawyer with blood money helped but they all paid their way. It was a big four bedroom, five bathroom and two study rooms, house. The kitchen was beautiful, even if only Lambert and Aiden used it, and the living room was homey and that’s all they could ask for. 

Jaskier, sitting in one of the studies in their house, turned on the Zoom call. He was greeted by his students waving and smiling at him. 

“Hello! I am missing you all,” he smiled as his students all replied, the noise melding into one mess that he didn’t understand but he didn’t care. 

“Okay, so I know this is a tad weird, but like always we shall get through this and be better at the end.” 

The class went great, they discussed Walt Whitman and the themes in his poem and at the end it was the usual catch up he took part in. They went around everyone and talked, and if he closed his eyes he could feel himself in the hall with them all. 

He said his goodbyes, and switched off. Stretching slowly, and turning off for the day, he walked out his study and followed the noise from everyone down stairs. He smiled at the scene in the kitchen. Aiden and Lambert had decided that quarantine was the best time to start a house wide diet, he wasn’t complaining because the two of them were amazing, they could open a restaurant with how good they were. 

“Our favourite songbird! Come taste this!” Lambert, the ever energetic man he was, shouted over the loud metal music which Aiden had probably bargained to have on. 

He smiled and walked over, happily tasting the food basically thrown at him. It was a rice bowl, with pieces of chicken and broccoli and he loved it. 

“Tastes amazing, what’s in it?” He asked the two who gestured to the table and a quick look showed; chicken, broccoli, rice, lemons, too many spices to even count and some avocado. 

“Brilliant, you two are amazing.” He leaned in for a quick kiss from Lambert and a side hug from Aiden. He left the two and walked into the living room, quickly taking the scene in, Geralt and Eskel were basically laying on top of each other as Coën watched in amusement. 

“I’m guessing no one had classes today?” He got three head shakes in agreement before he sat down and watched the two fight. It was relaxing being at home but he knew the stress would soon pile on. 

Coën moved their arm so he could fall into a hug, even if they weren’t dating it didn’t mean he couldn’t get a hug from them. They were friends, Jaskier even introduced Coën and Eskel to each other when Eskel needed new friends at the University. 

The fight on the ground quickly stopped as Eskel pinned Geralt to the ground and licked up his face, right over his scar. Jaskier watched as Coën inhaled deeply before they pulled Jaskier closer to them. 

Aiden and Lambert shouted through to them, and the two bodies on the ground flew up and raced to the table. Jaskier got up and Coën followed after. Aiden was pouring some lemonade as Lambert set out the table, Jaskier smiled at the domestic scene that they all thought would never happen. 

All of them now at the table, Lambert squished between Aiden and Geralt, with Eskel between himself and Coën on the opposite side to the three. The dinner was eating, praise given to the two chefs, jokes flew across the table and laughter soon followed. 

“How was the class Jask?” Aiden asked as he watched Lambert fling a piece of rice at Eskel with fondness. 

“Better than I expected really, they all turned up and listened, I just hope it isn’t like this for too long because I’m missing my class.” Aiden nodded. 

“I can imagine, well when you four are doing classes we will be down stairs and out of your hair,” 

“Thanks, how was your day, other than cooking I mean?” 

“Went for a run, just a short eight miles. It was nice to be out, although there were a lot of people crowding around so we gave them a wide berth. Then someone,” he glared at Lambert who at least at the decency to shrink his smirk. “Yes, someone decided that being thrown into the lake was the way to cool me down.” 

Lambert let out a laugh but was silenced with the look from Aiden which had Jaskier laughing, he knew it was all in good fun and Aiden wasn’t really angry at him. 

“Terrible, do I want to know the punishment for that?” Jaskier asked after a second to calm down. Aiden smirked and Lambert blushed so he took that as a no. 

Jaskier picked up his spoon again and started eating as Lambert and Aiden discussed something quietly, he really didn’t want to hear that. Eskel nudged his foot and smiled at him which he returned softly. 

Dinner finished, Eskel and Geralt had offered to clean the dishes while Jaskier and Coën were to clean the table. They all got to work as Aiden sat on the couch and Lambert fell to the floor at his feet, and Jaskier could have sworn that Lambert flinched as he sat down. 

“When is your next class?” Coën asked him as they moved all the cups to the kitchen. Jaskier took a second to think before answering his friend. 

“Day after tomorrow, it’s a writing class. What about you?” Coën nodded before looking up to think. 

“Tomorrow, psych intro. I feel bad for the new kids, they are going to have to teach themselves a lot.” They answered and Jaskier couldn’t help but agree. 

The two finish cleaning up and Jaskier wipes the table down as Coën kisses Eskels cheek and then moves to sit beside Aiden. Lambert was already lost in his thinking as Aiden brushed a hand through his hair. It was nice to see one of his partners so at ease around everyone now. 

Jaskier moved to the kitchen and hopped onto a clean counter as he watched Eskels and Geralt work. Geralt cleaned the dishes while Eskel dried them and stacked them up to go away after. They worked so well together and Jaskier could see how they worked in the army, they were in sync with each other without even talking. 

He watched as Geralt finished the cleaning and splashed Eskel slightly, not enough to make it seem purposeful but it served the purpose of making Eskel annoyed. 

“Sorry Dragon. I didn’t mean that,” if Jaskier couldn’t see the stupid little smile on Geralts face he could definitely hear it. Eskel turned around to him before turning back to Geralt. 

“Brats don’t get what they want.” He spoke softly but the threat was clear. Jaskier shivered at the voice and jumped down slowly, before attaching himself to Eskels back. The man laughed and lifted him up and worked with a backpack. Jaskier helped put some things away with them before they were finished and moving to the living room. 

Geralt lay down on the ground beside Lambert, the two cuddling around each other as Eskel and Jaskier sat beside Coën with enough space to reach Geralt's head. It was calming, and it was family. Geralt and Lambert were being pet on the head as they watched the news. The rates were still going up, with no hope of reopening anytime soon. 

—

It was going great, they were two weeks into the at home learning. But it all went to shit when he logged in one day, the class was quiet and some looked confused and he hadn’t even started the work. 

“Okay is something wrong? Is there a ghost behind me or something?” He tried to laugh but no one else did. It was beginning to worry him. 

“Okay can someone explain? Am I missing something?” He looked to them all and no one spoke until dear little Lily spoke. 

“Well we are a bit confused professor.” That forced him into more worry, they never called him professor, he had specifically asked to not be called that. 

“About what Lily?” He tried to keep calm, show that he was okay but it was failing miserably. 

“So some of us are in Professor Rivias class, and well, he does his class in the same room. And others are in Professor Poviss’ class and they also use the same room. Professor Ademeyn uses the room as well. We were just wondering, well we don’t actually know.” 

Jaskier stopped, his class had picked up on that, the other classes had picked up on it. What was he meant to say? No one knew that he was in a relationship with Eskel, Geralt and Lambert, but no one knew Lambert. What if Coën and Eskel had been asked already and they said it was them two and Geralt and him? 

“Well,” he paused, turning around to look at the door before turning back and continuing. “Well they are my roommates, much easier to move in together and split the rent, you know?” 

The class seemed satisfied with the answer and they started the work, he was going to have a chat with the three others later. The class went on, a few jokes were told and at the end he watched them all click off until only Lily was left. 

“Lily?” He prompted as the girl looked at him. 

“I am saying this in the nicest way possible, you are the worst liar. Poviss taught us the ticks of a liar. But I just want to ask if you were in a relationship with them? I won’t say anything to anyone, it’s just that I’m wondering.” 

Jaskier smiled as he remembered Coën teaching him how to spot liars and he felt proud of his friend as Lily told him. And he could see the girl was struggling with something, her eyes were wide and worried. 

“I am in a poly, yes but that’s all you need to know. You are the only one who knows so if it gets out I know where from.” Lily nodded fast before pausing to go over something before speaking. 

“I get it, I’m in a poly too. I know the fear about it getting out and others not accepting so I swear on my future degree that I will never tell anyone.” 

“I’m glad, I hope you and your partners are happy but I really have to go because Coën needs the room after me. I’ll see you soon Lily!” 

The screen flickered as Lily signed off and he let a sigh of relief out. He trusted Lily, she was one of the students he had had for two years now. Corn knocked lightly and opened it, they poked their head in and Jaskier smiled before cleaning his work up. 

“What did Lily need? They asked as Jaskier put his work into a bag. 

“It seems that you have taught her too well, she called me out on lying and I learned she was in a poly as well, she also learned about us but she doesn't know who.” 

“I don’t know whether I should be proud of myself or not.” Coën laughed lightly as they sat down in the seat Jaskier had just moved from. 

“Definitely proud, but some of them have figured out we live together so I explained we were roommates and it's not a lie really. No one knows about you and Eskel.” 

“Thank you for the warning, I can tell that we are going to be bombarded when we go back. Aiden is out for a run but Lambert is making dinner.” 

“Okay, I’ll leave you to it. Have fun!” Jaskier left the room and heard Coën pull their work out before the class started. 

He needed Eskel, Geralt and Lambert. He walked into the kitchen, watching as Lambert placed a tray into the oven and cleaned up, only dragging him to the living room when he was finished. Eskel and Geralt were watching a documentary so he plopped down in their laps as Lambert followed suit. 

“Bad day?” Eskel asked softly, brushing his hair as Geralt pet Lambert. He nodded into the man and breathed in softly, the smell of home grounding him. 

“The classes have been talking and learned that we live together.” He felt Eskel stiffen so hurried his explanation. “It’s okay love, I said we were roommates but Lily stayed and called me out. She told me that she was in a poly too and understood the fear of people finding out. She has sworn to keep in private and I trust her, Coën does too.” 

“Are you sure she wouldn’t?” Geralt asked nervously, it wasn’t his fault. None of their faults really, they served in the army with Don’t Ask, Don’t Tell still in place and were in danger of anyone finding out. 

“I trust her, she knows the consequences of people finding out.” Eskel didn’t relax as much as before but Jaskier knew that his trust in her was enough to calm them all slightly. 

“Okay I trust you, now are you going to cuddle us or not? Because Bertie here is gonna leave soon to finish dinner.” Geralt yawned as he spoke and Jaskier laughed slightly. He felt Eskel pull him closer and he grabbed Lambert with his legs. It was a pile of limbs, no one knew where one ended and the other began. But it was perfect. 

—

The quarantine was extended, and they were all going a little insane. It wasn’t easy to live with six grown adults who were all used to their own time out. Lambert was snapping at anyone who talked to him and nothing they said or did was helping, so Aiden suggested a walk. 

Which ended in all of them partaking in a social distancing walk. Aiden and Lambert were in the middle, Eskel and Coën on their right and Geralt and Jaskier to their right. 

They had no destination in mind, but the way they were walking was towards the park which no one argued against. Lambert seemed to be calming down during the walk, being outside with them all seemed to help so they all smiled. Geralt had grabbed Jaskier’s hand and pulled him close while they moved to sit on the ground. 

They stayed two metres apart, sure they all lived together but the public didn’t know that and they really didn’t want to risk anyone phoning the police for a gathering. Aiden and Lambert had spent all of the morning making a small picnic for everyone. It was delicious, not a surprise really. 

“Feeling better?” Aiden asked as Lambert nodded and let his head drop into the man's lap. The rest of them watched with fondness in their eyes as Aiden smiled and pet Lambert’s hair. 

Eskel has Coën wrapped in his arms, a book sitting in Coën’s lap as they read together. Jaskier was sitting in Geralt's lap, watching the others as Geralt ran a hand up and down his back. 

“If you don’t stop that I’m going to break a law,” Jaskier whispered which made Geralt's eyes go wide, they were more black than the lovely amber they usually were. 

“I can’t see anyone except us,” Geralt moved his head around and Jaskier laughed at the man's antics. 

“If you are good I’m sure Eskel, Lambert and I could come up with some reward.” He was whispering directly into the man's ear before moving to kiss his neck slowly. 

“We still need to walk back,” Geralt moaned as Jaskier moved around and ground down purposely. 

“Where’s the fun in that?” They had everyone’s attention by now, he could feel the heat of Eskel and Lambert’s gaze so grinned before returning to kiss Geralt's neck and leaving a mark. 

“We should be getting back, Geralt you think you can walk back?” Aiden asked with a laugh and Geralt groaned but nodded. It was taking all his self control to not pounce on Jaskier right now. 

The walk back was slower, Jaskier slowed down on purpose because he liked to torture Geralt. The man in question was almost shaking by the time they opened the door. He had grabbed Jaskier who grabbed Eskel and Lambert, the three of them being pulled into their room. 

Aiden and Coën let out a laugh at them but both just went to the kitchen and started cleaning the bag they had used. The leftovers would be used for snacks. 

In the room Geralt fell to his knees as soon as the door closed and he looked up at them all. It definitely affected them to see him like that because all of their dicks strained in their trousers. 

“Good Boy, on the bed for us.” Eskel spoke softly, moving to their drawers where they kept a few toys. Geralt, now lying on his back, couldn’t see what was picked but he knew it would be good. Lambert was sitting on a chair beside the bed and Jaskier was undressing slowly. 

“Bertie, Are you joining or watching?” Eskel asked as he followed Jaskier’s lead and undressed. 

“I want to watch for a little bit.” His voice was quiet but no one argued, they were allowed to tap out whenever they wanted too. Geralt went to say something but he heard a small buzz start before stopping. He lifted his head and he could have sworn his soul left his body when he spotted the small red vibrator in Eskels hand. It was tiny compared to the bear sized hands but he knew how powerful it was. 

Jaskier had his phone out and a beep from the vibrator showed it was connected to his Bluetooth. 

“Fuck,” he let out softly as he dropped his head back to the bed.  _ Yeah it was going to be good.  _

“Geralt, can we tie your hands to the bed?” He nodded his head and Jaskier looked at him with a raised eyebrow. 

“Yes please,” 

“Good Boy, Eskel’s going to put that in you and I’m going to tie your hands. Remember to use your word if anything is not comfortable.” 

Jaskier picked up the rope from the bottom of the bed and moved closer to the top, Geralt placed his right wrist over his left and let Jaskier move them to the headrest while Eskel spread his legs. He let them move him wherever they wanted, and when Eskel slid a slicked finger down and pressed softly on his perineum. A gasp fell from his lips and Jaskier grabbed his chin and pulled him into a kiss. 

Eskel pushed a finger into him, leaving it for a second before pushing further in and dragging it out slowly.  _ Fuck.  _

“I think he likes that Esk,” Lambert says as he watched Geralt's face twist in pleasure. Eskel looked up and grinned when he saw how Geralt tried to relax. Jaskier moved away as he finished tying the knots and watched as Eskel worked. 

“Please, Esk, please,” Geralt was moaning as Eskel pushed in again, brushing right passed his prostrate before pulling his finger out again. 

“Please what?” Eskel purred at him as he held still. Geralt tried to move but was pushed back onto the bed by Jaskier. 

“More please! More,” Eskel seemed to pity him because another finger was added, but the pace didn’t quicken and Geralt was going to die if they kept this up. 

“Faster, faster. Fuck.” Jaskier moved down, just enough so the man could take one of his nipples in his mouth and Geralt wanted to cry. His nipples had always been sensitive, it was amazing. 

“That wasn’t very polite. Jaskier do you think he could ask nicely?” Geralt felt the grin on Jaskier's face as he moved away from his chest. 

“I think he could. Darling why don’t you ask Eskel nicely?” Jaskier went back to attacking Geralt's nipples as he let out a small gasp. 

“Fuck! Please faster, faster, please,” his pleas dissolved into whimpers and Eskel nodded and picked up the pace as Geralt lost himself to the pleasure. 

Far too soon Eskel was moving his fingers out of his ass and he tried to push down on the man but he was met with emptiness. Jaskier had moved as well and Geralt felt empty without them nearby. He moved his head to look at them and he let out a very low moan when he spotted the vibrator getting slicked up. 

Eskel looked at him with a grin before sliding down to his knees and kissing his thighs. He left marks on both thighs and at the end Geralt couldn’t tell up from down. He wasted no time in slowly pushing the vibrator in. It was about the size of three fingers but it had a little bit at the bottom which sat on the sweet spot, right behind his balls, which made him see colors when it was rubbed. 

Eskel pushed it in slowly, letting him get used to it before twisting it slowly, pulling it out to push it back in. He could hear Jaskier beside him, clicking something on his phone before he felt the vibrations start. 

“How long do you think you can last?” Jaskier asked softly, brushing a hand up Geralt's side as the man shivered. 

Eskel had returned to marking his thighs and he didn’t think he would last long at all. 

“Fu-“ he let out a strangled cry as Lambert moved to join them and pinched a nipple. “Not long. Too good.” 

Jaskier moved away and his phone buzzed, he felt the vibrations slow to a torturous pace and he tried to push against it but Eskel wouldn’t let his hips move. 

“We want to see you covered in our come before you can, can we do that?” Eskel has moved to his hips, marking them with bites and kisses. He went to lift into the man but was once again stopped. 

“Yeah okay yeah yeah.” Lambert laughed softly as he spoke, trying to get any pleasure from the to slow vibrations. 

“Good Boy, now turn and suck Lambert’s dick.” Jaskier pushed his face to the left where Lambert was waiting, dick in hand and he opened his mouth on instinct. He could feel Jaskier softly bite into his neck and let him. The marks would show who he belonged to and he was okay with that. 

He felt Eskel move his hand from his hips and onto his dick, he moaned around Lambert’s dick and the man pushed further in. Jaskier was kissing his neck and licking at the new marks. 

“Good Boy, you take Lambert so well. You look so pretty like this.” Jaskier was speaking so softly but each word hit him like a punch. 

He pushed his head lower on Lambert and then pulled it up again before licking the head and taking him fully in one bob. 

“So good, so good.” Lambert moaned and grabbed some of his hair, pulling him off so he could look at him. He knew his lips would be swollen already all red and puffy for them, his eyes were darker and needy. 

Jaskier handed something down to Eskel, and Geralt knew it was his phone as the vibrations started getting stronger. He could feel the grin on Eskels face as he played with the settings. 

Lambert pulled his head up as far as he could without hurting him, and kissed him. It was rough and served its true purpose, claiming him. He let Lambert bite his lips and the moan he let out was caught by the man. 

His thoughts were driven back down to Eskel, the man had to be using black magic because he sucked dick like no one else. He wasn’t going to last, they would be disappointed in him. He pulled his head away and tried to move so one of them could see how close he was. 

“Going to, please, stop.” He didn’t know what to say but Eskel stopped sucking him and the vibrations stopped. He was panting, he was so close and they stopped it. 

“You okay? Do you need to use your word?” Jaskier was whispering into his ear as he played with his hair softly. 

“No, was going to come. ‘m good.” He felt Jaskier smile on his neck and he knew it was the right decision. 

“Such a good boy for us, telling us so we could stop. I think you deserve a treat for that, what would you like?” 

He was quiet for a second, eyes darting to each face as they watched him. He felt a blush across his face as he decided. 

“I want.” He stopped and twisted as he felt all of them watching with hungry eyes. “Eskel to eat you out while I blow you and I want Bert to fuck me,” 

Three pairs of eyes darkened as he spoke, he could feel the arousal in the room increase and he was being un-tied as Eskel pulled the vibrator out of him. Lambert grabbed the bottle of lube and squeezed some into his hand. 

Eskel had straddled his hips, and Jaskier was basically sitting on his face. He grabbed Jaskier’s hips and pulled him closer, the younger man's dick close enough to suck. Jaskier let out as moan as he grabbed the headrest and Eskel was pulling his cheeks apart. 

Lambert was stroking himself as he watched the scene and Geralt could feel his intense look as Jaskier gasped, and Eskel started licking him. 

Lambert pushed his legs wider, and he moaned around Jaskier who let out his moan. He felt two fingers push into him and he pushed down onto them. He felt Lambert’s small chuckle at his antics but it didn't stop him scissoring his ass open. 

“Ready?” Lambert asked him, he couldn’t speak so he put his thumb up and waved it at him, Eskels body shook in a silent laugh and he went to retaliate but Lambert pulled his fingers out. He didn’t have time to get used to the empty because Lambert pushed in fast and hard. 

_ Fuck that’s good. Should do this more often.  _

He could feel Jaskier starting to tense as the man fucked his throat, Eskel must have felt it as well because he pushed a finger in along with his tongue and the man they were working on came with a sigh. His head dropping between his arms and watching Geralt swallow his load. 

Eskel helped him move so Geralt wasn’t being crushed, and as soon as Jaskier was gone Geralt grabbed Eskels hips and pulled him up. He used one hand to hold his hip while the other was used to stroke Eskels dick. 

“So good for us, you don’t even know how amazing you feel.” Geralt flushed at the praise but didn’t say anything and Eskel took that as approval to keep going. 

“You always make me feel so good, you look so beautiful like this. All fucked out, begging us for our dicks. Our precious aren’t you? Gorgeous.” 

Each compliment went straight to his dick, he could feel Lambert’s rhythm faltering. He twisted his hand as he stroked Eskel and watched as the man's face contorted and he came on his face. He needed Lambert to come soon or he’s going to come before him and he was told not too. 

“Good Boy, such a good boy,” Eskel whispered as he moved sluggishly off Geralt's chest and fell to the opposite side as Jaskier did. Lambert was still pounding into him but Geralt could feel the frantic thrusts and when he bottomed out and came he moaned. He could feel Lambert pull out slowly and kiss his chest before taking his dick into his own mouth. 

Geralt would forever lie about it, but it took only seconds for him to come. He could feel Lambert’s seed dripping out of him, Eskels was sticky on his face and he could taste Jaskier. 

He shook as he came down Lambert's throat who swallowed and kissed slowly up his body before grabbing his chin and kissing him softly. 

The man fell in the small space between him and Eskel, head hitting the pillow and smiling at Geralt. 

He wasn’t listening to anyone but he could hear voices so they were obviously talking to him or each other. He tried to listen but all he heard was snippets. 

“Good Boy,” he flushed at that and tried to bury his head into Jaskier's hair. 

“Gorgeous,” someone was brushing his hair as they spoke. 

“So perfect..” he drifted into the floaty space before that was finished. At one point he remembered someone cleaning him up and urging him to drink some sugary tea so he listened. 

He fell asleep, Jaskier in his arms as Lambert was holding him and Eskels arm was thrown over him and Lambert. 

—

Aiden and Coën laughed as he stumbled down the stairs, limping and wearing a dressing gown. They couldn’t judge him, Aiden and Lambert went hard on the Dom/Sub thing they liked although Lambert was more of a switch, he preferred being a Sub. And Coën liked some kinky shit in the bedroom as well. 

He was handed a cup of coffee and some toast by Coën who he thanked before sitting on the couch. He could feel the stretch from Lambert and he shivered as a sharp pain shot through him before becoming pleasure. 

Coën joined him on the couch and the two of them turned their attention to the news. Still no good news, Coën let out a sigh and Geralt turned to see them. 

“At least we have the others to entertain us.” Coën laughed at that but nodded in agreement. 

“I’m taking Eskel tonight,” they said quietly as Boris Johnson spoke about the rates. 

“Okay, I think Jask wanted to watch a show. Something about a hot guy fighting with swords, and I quote ‘he’s hot as fuck and I would definitely fuck him’ so we are being forced to watch.” 

“You had me sold at ’hot guy with swords’, I have a class in an hour and Eskel gets out of his soon.” Geralt laughed at them and nodded. 

Jaskier was the next up, he stumbled down the stairs and into the kitchen where Aiden handed him his coffee and some toast as well. Aiden spoiled them all, and they all loved him for it. 

Aiden followed Jaskier into the room and sat down while working on his phone. “I’ve got a meeting so I’ll use my room, it shouldn’t be long but tell Lambert for me?” 

“Yeah, I’ll make sure he knows not to come in. We are watching a show with a hot guy and fighting later, you joining?” 

“Sure, might drag Lambert away half way through it.” The three of them chuckled at the man before he waved and left to have a meeting. 

Eskel walked down, wearing a smart shirt and some boxers which all three of them admired and he spun around to let them. 

Coën left to have their meeting, kissing Eskel before leaving. Jaskier was pulled into Eskels lap and the man moved closer to Geralt. 

“Plans for today?” Eskel asked as he took a sip from Jaskier coffee, the younger smacking his arm in retaliation. 

“Dad wants a call so I’ll see if he’s up, Rennes might be free too.” Geralt hadn’t called his dad and his partner in a while so he looked forward to it, the others might be able to join him too. 

“I’ve missed Ves and Rennie! Can I join? Please.” Jaskier begged, not that he needed to because he was always welcome. 

“Of course, dad loves you more than me anyway.” He laughed as he spoke, Vesemir had taken a huge shining to Jaskier, the two could be found discussing poetry and odd books for hours when they met up. 

“I would argue but I can’t, at least Rennes loves you,” Jaskier laughed and kissed Geralt cheek before turning and kissing Eskels scared cheek. 

Geralt grabbed his phone from the table and sent a text to his dad, and waited for a response. They would be ready in around an hour. 

“We have about an hour. Want to wake Lambert up?” Geralt winked as Jaskier and Eskel smiled. The three of them creeping up the stairs and waking Lambert up the only way they knew, by jumping on him. 

Geralt laughed as he watched Jaskier and Lambert race down the stairs, as quietly as possible because there were meetings going on, and Eskel was going after them. 

He loved his family, but they were all idiots. Idiots he loved. 


End file.
